


The Baby Cousin

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Asthma, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Chronic Illness, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: “Daddy,” Niall clutched Harry’s sleeve, intrigued. “The baby came out of her tummy?”“That’s right darling, he sure did. Just this morning.”There's a new member of the family, and it causes some confusion amongst Harry's two littles.





	The Baby Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, sorry it's taken me so long to update this series, which is still my most favorite thing ever! 
> 
> I had all four wisdom teeth taken out a week ago, so in between resting and trying to stay caught up with my university courses I've been diligently writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Early one morning, Harry got a very exciting and important phone call, one that he had been expecting for days now. Once he hung up, he immediately went to tell his boys, who were both still waking up.

 

“Louis, Niall, come here please! There’s something that I need to tell you.”

 

A moment later, Harry had two curious littles trying to get into his lap. He laughed and maneuvered them to sit each by one of his sides on the couch, snuggled up cozily to him. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, eager to tell them the news that he had just received.

 

“Do you remember how last time we saw Auntie Gemmy, she had a baby inside her belly?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Niall nodded, while Louis frowned at the remembrance. It had been strange to think that the big bump on their Auntie’s belly was a _baby_ of all things!

 

Harry continued. “Well, I have some really good news. The baby was born, so he’s out of her belly now. He’s your new cousin, and his name is Levi.”

 

“Daddy,” Niall clutched Harry’s sleeve, intrigued. “The baby came _out_ of her tummy?”

 

“That’s right darling, he sure did. Just this morning.”

 

“Did he hurt Auntie Gemmy?” Louis asked, voice small and unsure as he tried to grasp the concept of a baby coming out of a belly. How did it even happen? How had the baby got inside there in the first place?

 

“No Lou, she got some special medicine from the doctors, and they helped Levi get out of her tummy safely.”

 

“No ‘doption center?” Louis continued to question. It made no sense, having a baby inside your tummy when most babies were waiting at the adoption center. Harry was his daddy, and Louis certainly hadn’t been inside Harry’s tummy.

 

“Nope,” Harry shook his head. “Levi isn’t like you and Niall, he’s a physical newborn. That means he’s very tiny right now, but he’s going to grow up to be big and strong.”

 

Niall and Louis looked at one another as they tried to sort things out in their heads. They weren’t oblivious to the fact that they were Classified Babies, and that there were other kinds of babies too, but it was a hard thing to process. Louis had vague memories of before the adoption center, when he was in school and took a class that talked about babies among other things, but even back then he had been confused by it all. Now those memories were all but gone.

 

“The best part is that I have even _more_ good news. In one week, we’re going to see Nana, Grampy, Auntie Gemmy, and Baby Levi! Won’t that be fun?”

 

“We’re going to Nana’s?” Niall shrieked in excitement, and now even Louis was beaming at the thought of seeing their Nana and Grampy. “Daddy, when’s a week? Can we go now?”

 

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Seven days, and then we’ll go see everybody.”

 

* * *

 

Seven days later, it was time to make the trip to Holmes Chapel.

 

Driving long distances with two littles in the car was a very difficult thing. Between Niall’s constant “Are we there yet” questions and Louis’ legs thumping into the back of Harry’s seat, it was a stressful ride. Three hours was a long time for a baby to be in a car with restricted movement. Naturally they had both grown fussy about halfway through the drive.

 

“Louis, if you keep dropping your crackers on the floor then I’m going to take them away.”

 

“I want my baba!” The little sulked, dropping another animal cracker onto the floor.

 

“You can have a baba when we get to Nana’s,” Harry told him, blindly reaching back with one hand to try and snatch the box from the little’s hands.

 

“No!” Louis screeched, slapping at Harry’s hand. “I want my crackers!”

 

“Then stop dropping them on the floor, and _do_ _not_ hit me!” Harry scolded, finally raising his voice for the first time. “Do you want to have a sore bum when we see Baby Levi?”

 

“No Daddy, no!” Louis began to bawl.

 

“Then either eat your crackers or put them away please,” Harry calmed his voice. “There’s no need to cry Louis, Daddy just wants you to behave. Can you behave for me?”

 

“Mmmpph,” Louis made a pitiful nose as he stuffed a cracker into his mouth. But as soon as one problem was solved, another one immediately formed. A very familiar smell caused Harry’s nose to wrinkle.

 

“Daddy, I pottied!” Niall announced, lips pouty.

 

The next rest stop was, unfortunately, at least ten minutes away. As much as Harry hated making either of his boys wait in a messy diaper, there wasn’t really a choice right now.

 

“Okay baby, you’re going to need to wait a few minutes until we can find a changing station.”

 

When they finally arrived at the closest rest stop bathroom, Harry swung the boys’ bulky diaper bag over his shoulder and then unbuckled both babies.

 

The restrooms were completely disgusting, and there was no private changing booth! There was only a cheap plastic station by the sinks, but it was dingy and stained with god knows what. Seeing as Harry didn’t want Niall to catch some sort of disease, he had to use several antibacterial wipes to thoroughly scrub the station down. Even then, he went back to the car to retrieve an old blanket to cover up the space before laying Niall down on it.

 

“Daddy, there’s something green in the potty!” Louis’ called out, head poking inside one of the stalls as he explored, and Harry’s mouth dropped open in horror. He wasn't exactly a germaphobe, but he was well aware of how disgusting rest-stop bathrooms could be, and he wouldn't ever allow his babies to catch some sort of disease.

 

“Louis, don’t touch anything! Come back over here, right now!”

 

Harry quickly finished up the change, eager to get back on the road. The only good thing was that the stop allowed the babies to stretch their legs, and so perhaps they would behave for the rest of the drive.

 

“Just one more hour,” He mumbled to himself, sighing when he felt his seat being kicked yet again.

 

* * *

 

Seeing his childhood home was a blessing for Harry. He could sit down, have some tea, and let his mother keep the boys occupied while he recovered from the drive.

 

Sure enough, Anne came outside to greet them straight upon arrival. Despite not being a caregiver herself, Anne certainly had a way with the boys. She was a mother by nature, to anyone and everyone. Louis and Niall were absolutely enamored with their nana, both clinging to her as soon as they were released from their car seats.

 

“Look at you both, still as sweet as ever!” She gushed over them in between kisses and hugs.

 

Nothing pleased Harry more than watching his mother with his boys. She knew just how to treat them, which was amazing because sometimes non-caregivers could have confusion over that.

 

“They’re happy to be out of the car,” Harry said, coming over to greet his mother as well and smacking a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Hello darling,” She hugged him tightly with one arm, the other one occupied with her two grandbabies. “I’m so glad you’ve come, it always feels much too long in between your visits.”

 

Harry knew how his mother felt about them living so far away. As much as Harry loved Holmes Chapel, there weren’t nearly as many good services for littles as there were back in London. Sure, littles definitely lived around here, but not as many. In London there were countless playgroups, daycares, parks, and activities for the little community.

 

It was for the best, really, despite Harry missing his mother and the rest of his family.

 

“So, sleeping arrangements,” Anne clapped her hands together. “I’ve still got those two portable cribs for the babies, from your last visit. We haven’t set them up yet, I wasn’t sure where you wanted them.”

 

“Lou’s will need to be in my room, so I can keep an eye on his asthma.” Harry said. “As for Niall, it’s up to him where he wants his crib. Niall love, would you like to sleep in Daddy’s room, Auntie Gem’s old room, or Nana and Grampy’s room?”

 

“Nana’s room!” Niall answered excitedly, causing Anne to beam.

 

“I’ll go set them up while you lot get settled,” Robin offered, ruffling Niall’s hair as he left the room.

 

“I have the cats shut-in upstairs, and I _think_ that I’ve managed to vacuum up all of their fur,” Anne informed Harry as she gave Louis an affectionate squeeze. Precautions always had to be made regarding the long-haired cats Dusty and Dotty whenever they visited, because it was a potential trigger for an asthma attack.

 

“Wonderful,” Harry smiled gratefully at his mother.

 

“Now then,” She kissed his cheek once again. “You get freshened up from the drive while I snuggle my grandbabies.”

 

It was good to be home.

 

* * *

 

Because it was around eleven, Anne suggested that they go out to brunch before heading to Gemma’s house. Harry agreed readily, realizing that all his boys had had today were fruit cups for breakfast and crackers in the car.

 

They went to a local family friendly place, which thankfully seemed quite accommodating to littles. It would just be the four of them, as Robin needed to head into work for the afternoon.

 

“Would you like some high chairs?” The waitress asked, smiling at Louis and Niall as they squirmed around on the leather booth seats. It was quite obvious to tell that they were littles from the pacifier clips and onesies that they wore.

 

“Nooo, no chair!” Louis whined. “I want to sit next to Nana, please Daddy?”

 

Harry contemplated the request. “If we don’t get high chairs, will you promise to be good and stay sitting on the seats? No going under the table?”

 

It had been almost a month since the boys had been to a restaurant. The last time had been with Nick, when they went out for pizza. The boys hadn’t exactly been on their best behavior during that time, sliding out of their seats and running up and down the row of tables. Harry had sworn that they were to be in high chairs the next time they went out to eat, but he felt lenient this time, mostly because the boys had been in the car for a good amount of the morning, and he hated to keep them constrained in a highchair.

 

“We promise Daddy!” Niall answered for them. No highchairs were brought out, and they soon ordered their drinks. The waitress left to get them, leaving the family to chat.

 

“It’s a shame Nick couldn’t come,” Anne said as they looked over their menus.

 

Harry agreed with her. “I know, but he really couldn’t get the time off from work, especially since we’re going on holiday soon.”

 

It had been decided that in a month’s time, Harry and Nick would bring the their boys on a vacation to the states. It would be a week long trip full of fun, but it also required major preparation.

 

Neither baby had ever been on a plane before. Niall’s longest trip had been when he was brought to England from Ireland by a ferry, and from what Harry understood, he had been put to sleep for most of it. A plane was an entirely different matter. Then there was the prospect of being away from home itself. Heck, Harry only ever brought them to his parents’ house for overnight trips; they weren't familiar with hotels, let alone a whole different country!

 

Regardless, Nick reassured Harry that they would all have a blast, and so Harry was entitled to believe him.

 

But that was something to worry about next month.

 

For now, he had a new family member to meet.

“Right then, I think I’m ready to see my baby nephew now,” Harry said toward the end of their meal as he snatched the checkbook before Anne could grab it. “Lou, Ni, are you ready to meet your baby cousin?”

 

“Yeah!” Niall clapped his hands, his daddy’s excitement being infectious. “We can play ‘sploring with him, cause Auntie Gemmy has lots of fun rooms in her house!”

Harry kissed his head. “You and Louis can explore, but Levi can’t play just yet. He’s not old enough.”

 

“He...He can’t play?” Louis asked, giving a confused tilt of the head.

 

“That’s right,” Harry said. “Levi is different than you two. You see, he’s a very little baby, and he still has a lot of growing to do. Right now he can’t walk, talk, or even crawl. He was only born a week ago.”

 

Louis and Niall’s confusion was still evident, and it made sense. Their neighborhood at home was primarily made up of caregivers and littles, so they didn’t often see physical, biological babies, and they had likely never interacted with them before.

 

It would be interesting to see how they regarded their baby cousin, once they met him.

 

* * *

 

Auntie Gemmy had to be the best auntie in the entire world, there was really no question about it. She reminded Louis of their daddy, only she was a girl. Sometimes, despite that fact, looking at auntie Gemmy was just like looking at daddy. They had the same pretty eyes and warm smile.

 

Auntie Gemmy was lots of fun, too. Louis remembered the first time he had ever met her; Harry had taken them to one of the best restaurants ever, where they had french fries, ice cream, and a large ball pit to play in. Louis had been introduced to his Auntie, Nana, and Grampy that day, as he had still been newly adopted. Auntie Gemmy had given him lots of kisses and played with him and Niall all afternoon.

 

Auntie Gemma’s house was a fun place to visit. It was bigger than Nana and Grampy’s house, with a spacious yard out back. The last time they had been here, there was a robin’s nest in one of the trees. There was also a small stream to splash in, and lots of wildflowers, which were almost as pretty as the garden at Nana’s house.

 

Naturally, Louis was very excited to be at Auntie Gemma’s house, just like Niall was. They were also interested in Levi. It was hard to think of Levi as a baby, seeing as he has just been a tummy-bump not too long ago. It almost seemed like some sort of magic spell, which made them all the more curious to see what the deal was with their new cousin.

 

Auntie Gemma gave them one of her warm smiles when they arrived. She was in jammies and has dark smudges under her eyes, sort of like she hadn’t been sleeping well. Despite this, she looked happy as ever to see them.

 

“Gems!” Harry hugged her tight, Louis and Niall joining in and making it a group hug. “There’s the new mum! How are you, alright?”

 

“Better than alright,” Gemma replied, kissing Louis and Niall each on their heads. “Hi boys, how are my favorite and only nephews fairing today?”

 

Niall clutched her sleeve in anticipation. “Auntie Gemmy, where’s Baby Levi?!”

 

“Yes, where is he?” Harry asked, looking even more excited than Niall. “And where’s Michal?”

 

Gemma ushered them into the living room. “Michal’s taking a rest upstairs, he volunteered for baby duty last night. I’ve got Levi in the living room, he’s actually been quite good this morning!”

 

Then, they met Levi for the first time.

 

Louis’ nose scrunched with distaste when he got a proper glimpse. Levi didn’t look anything like a baby. He was small, with a squished pink and wrinkly face. If not for his head poking out of the blanket swaddle, one wouldn’t be able to tell that there was actually a baby in there at all.

 

Levi made no noises, his eyes stayed closed, and he just slept. He was _boring_! But the most bewildering of all was the fact that their daddy was looking at Levi as if he was the best thing in the world.

 

“Just look at this tiny nose!” He crooned, tapping the little pudge. “Gems, he definitely has your nose. Your ears too, I think. But he has Michal’s chin for sure.”

 

“And that hair!” Anne gushed as if she was seeing Levi for the first time, despite actually being present in the delivery room. “Harry, I _do_ think he’s inherited your curls.”

 

Louis looked at Niall and could tell that his brother was thinking the same thing. How could their daddy, nana, and auntie be so enthralled by such a boring thing?

 

“Auntie Gemmy,” Niall tugged at Gemma’s sleeve after several minutes of listening to the grown ups talks about Levi. “Can you show us the birdie nest outside? Like last time.”

 

“Maybe later Ni, I’m not even dressed yet. I can’t believe it’s almost noon and I’m still in my dressing gown!”

 

Anne smoothed down Gemma’s hair. “You’ve just had a baby now darling, you’re entitled to resting.”

 

That was another thing that made no sense to Louis. Daddy had two babies, he and Niall, and he hardly ever stayed in his jammies took naps. Resting hour was for babies, not daddies and mommies.

 

Levi did absolutely nothing, but he still had all of the room’s attention. It was a very puzzling concept to both of the littles who watched from a distance.

 

Louis finally decided to get a closer look, so he clambered up onto the sofa next to his daddy, who was still holding Levi. He might have gone a little too fast though, bouncing onto the cushions.

 

“Louis you have to be careful!” Harry’s voice wasn’t scolding, but it wasn’t soft either. “Here, stay still and take a _look_ at your cousin. Say hi to Baby Levi!”

 

It was at that moment when Levi finally decided to _do_ something. His tiny mouth formed into an ‘O’ and he gave a shrill wail. It startled Louis, who scrambled off the sofa in order to get away.

 

Everyone was now chuckling, save for Niall, who looked just as disturbed as Louis.

 

Harry cradled Levi close to his chest. “Here, let me calm him down.”

 

Within a few moments of rocking and murmuring, Levi’s cries had quieted down.

 

“You’re such a natural Harry!” Anne praised him, and then looked over at Niall and Louis, who were watching the ordeal warily. “Come back over here, Loves. Niall, don’t you want to say hello to your cousin?”

 

Niall shook his head, taking a step back. “No thank you. Nana, can we do coloring?”

 

They chuckled some more, and Louis didn’t understand why, as nothing about Niall’s answer was funny.

 

“Of course, I’ll get you set up at the table.”

 

It was a relief to be able to leave the living room and Levi. Anne searched through some drawers to find paper and washable markers, along with googly eyes, pipe cleaners, and glue. It was nice that their auntie always had arts and crafts on hand for when they visited.

 

“Here you are,” She set everything up. “You boys be good, alright? No coloring on _anything_ except the paper.”

 

Louis’ mouth popped open.

 

“Nana!” Niall said, mirroring Louis’ expression. “Where are you going? We’re coloring!”

 

“Nana doesn’t want to color right now,” Anne told him patiently. “I’ll be right in the other room with your Daddy, Auntie Gem, and Levi.”

 

It was hardly any fun coloring alone, while everyone else was with Baby Levi. Louis pressed down as hard as he could on his red marker as he made dots, flattening the point down to a stub. Niall scribbled in large sloppy circles, no sort of picture in mind.

 

They could both hear the adults in the other room, talking about Baby Levi.

 

“I can’t wait until he sleeps through the whole night!” Gemma was saying.

 

Louis huffed to himself. What was so special about sleeping through the whole night? He and Niall slept through the whole night, well, _most_ of the time! Why would that be a big deal?

 

“I don’t wanna color anymore,” he grumbled, dropping his crayon on the table.

 

“Me neither,” Niall agreed.

 

“Let’s go outside,” Louis suggested, scooting out of his seat. “We can just ‘splore by ourselves.”

 

It was Nana who helped them get their shoes on, as their daddy was _still_ holding Levi! Once their nana had helped Niall tie his sneakers, and tightened the velcro straps on Louis’ shoes before deeming them ready to play outside.

 

“Niall, Louis, you both make sure to stay in sight,” their daddy told them. Louis considered going into the woods on purpose just because, but he didn’t want to be spanked at Auntie Gemmy’s house.

 

“Daddy likes Baby Levi a lot,” Louis said aloud as he and Niall trekked through the warm grass. They were able to talk freely out here, without anyone listening in.

 

“Yeah,” Niall agreed glumly. “But why? Baby Levi isn’t a very _good_ baby, is he?”

 

“No,” Louis replied, but in reality he didn’t really know. Maybe daddies and mommies liked those kinds of babies better, the kind that were very small and still.

 

When they reached the little stream, just on the outskirts of the yard, Louis discarded his shoes. He wanted to put his feet in the water, which was just deep enough to pass over his ankles.

 

“Louis, what if Daddy wants a baby like Levi?”

 

Louis stopped his splashing. “N-No,” He shook his head. “We’re Daddy’s babies. Levi is stupid!”

 

Niall’s mouth popped open at the bad word, automatically looking around for their Daddy, despite them being a good distance from the house.

 

“Baby Levi’s not st- he’s not _that_ ,” Niall said. “Do you ‘member what Daddy said, that he’s got growing to do?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, frowning as he stomped his foot into the water. “I wish I was like baby Levi.”

 

Niall poked his fingers into the water. “I wish Baby Levi could go back into Auntie Gemmy’s tummy so she would play with us.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“B-But what if-,” Niall’s voice trembled. “Daddy might really want to have a baby in his tummy. Maybe daddies and mommies like tummy-babies better.”

 

“No!” Louis shook his head, terrified at even the thought. “Daddy loves us the most. He says that all the time, Ni. That’s why he tooked us from the ‘doption Center!”

 

Even though he said this, Louis was finding it hard to keep even himself convinced. Niall looked sad and worried, and Louis wished that they were at home, where Daddy and Nicky always paid attention to them.

 

After a few minutes the sky got darker, and Harry was calling for them from the porch. Seeing as Levi was no longer in his arms, both babies ran across the lawn to get to him.

 

“Louis, where are your shoes?” Harry asked, noticing the little’s bare and muddy feet when he arrived to the porch.

 

“There,” Louis pointed across the yard to where he had forgotten them near the stream.

 

“Go back and get them please,” Harry instructed. “It’s going to rain, which means it’s time to come inside.”

 

Niall passed through the door to go back inside while Louis ran back to get his shoes. His chest was feeling tight by the time he made it back, and although he tried to hold in his cough, it didn’t work.

 

His daddy, who had been waiting on the porch for him, picked Louis up before he could get inside.

 

“Easy baby, settle down and take some deep breaths for Daddy.”

 

Louis wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck and did what he was told, wanting to feel extra small and secure right now. This trip was not turning out to be as fun as he thought.

 

Harry kissed Louis’ temple. “Do I have a tired boy?”

 

The little curled further against Harry without speaking, wanting to pretend that for a moment he was Baby Levi.

 

* * *

 

The following morning was unusually quiet. Louis was still sleeping when Harry awoke, so he had time to shower and dress. Thirty minutes later and Louis was still asleep, which was unusual as it was nearing eight thirty. He must have been exhausted from yesterday. After the visit with Levi, they’d gone out to eat once again, and didn’t arrive home until almost nine at night.

 

When Harry went to the living room, he found Niall already awake and sitting on his Nana’s lap, eating a bowl of dry Cheerios while she rubbed his back.  

 

“Morning sweet-boy!” Harry leaned down to kiss his head.

 

“Daddy,” Niall greeted him rather quietly, but he smiled and offered Harry one of his cheerios by pushing it against his lips.

 

“Mmm!” Harry accepted the cereal piece and made a show of smacking his lips together, “Very yummy! Thank you baby.”

 

“He’s been up since six,” Anne told Harry. “Good thing I’m an early bird. We’ve been watching telly, and he helped me water all the houseplants, didn’t you love?”

 

“Six!” Harry was a little surprised. It had been a long day yesterday, he expected Niall to sleep at least until seven. “Wow Ni. Lou’s still asleep, I’m going to get him in a minute. If he sleeps too late it’ll affect naptime.”

 

After eating a banana, Harry went to wake up his youngest little. Yesterday had been a relatively mild day asthma-wise, and therefore Louis had slept through the entire night with no wheezing.

 

“Rise and shine lazy boy,” Harry said as he came into the room. When he peered into the crib, he was surprised to see two blue eyes looking up at him. “Morning angel. Why didn’t you call for me?”

 

“Mmmmh,” Louis hummed, though he had a small placid smile on his face. It was unusual behavior, as any normal day Louis would be rattling the crib and demanding to be let out.

 

“Hi baby,” Harry smiled down at him. “Are you ready to get into a new diaper and have some breakfast?”

 

His only answer was another hum, and the little began sucking at his fingers.

 

“Louis?” Harry tried tugging him upward, but his baby simply lolled against him. “Lou, what’s wrong baby?”

 

There didn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with Louis, but his eyes were slightly glazed over, and he let out a small hum. Louis had obvious reduced speech and movement, yet he was still seemingly quite coherent. The only thing plausible, Harry thought to himself, was that Louis had regressed more than normally.

 

Regression was not a good thing right now, mainly because Harry was unprepared for it. They were rather far away from home, where Louis’ crib, favorite toys, and other familiar objects were.

 

Littles having moments or days of regression wasn’t usually anything to get worried over. Sometimes it just happened randomly, while other times there were potential triggers for it, such as feeling sick or sad about something. Louis has had plenty of days of regression in his time with Harry, so it wasn’t anything overly alarming.

 

But it was still sending Harry into parental overdrive.

 

“I’ll bet that it’s because of Levi,” Anne mused when he told her the news, prompting Harry to look at her in confusion.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Think about it, love. I remember when you were born, Gemma started having a lot more accidents even though she was well potty trained. She also insisted on drinking out of your bottles. It’s a normal thing for children to do when there’s a newborn in the family.”

 

“I never even considered that,” Harry said, overcome with realization. Louis had seemed well enough yesterday, but then again Harry knew that he’d been quite preoccupied with meeting his nephew, so he couldn’t be too sure about that.

 

When Louis regressed, he was very quiet and clingy. It drove Harry’s parental instincts into overdrive. He wouldn’t want to leave his baby out of sight for even a second. It was the same whenever Niall regressed. With Niall in mind, Harry briefly wondered if his Irish little would end up regressing too.

 

When Anne declared that she was going back to Gemma’s to help out, Harry realized that it would be better not to go today. He had a slight feeling of disappointment wash over him, but in the end his babies were his first priority in life. He had one fully regressed baby and one on the verge of regression, which meant they needed his full attention.

 

He had Louis in the living room now, holding him closely.

 

It was hard not to cringe and pull away as the baby suckled on a clump of his curls, making the hair wet with drool. When Harry had first adopted Louis, the baby had went through a phase of doing this quite often as a form of comfort. Now it was something that only happened during regression.

 

As much as Harry wanted to pull his head away and save his poor hair, he didn’t have the heart to when his baby was so contented from the action. He didn’t know what Louis loved about his hair so much, but even when he wasn’t regressed like this, the little still loved petting and tugging on his curls.

 

“Mum, could you make up a warm bottle before you go?” Harry asked. “With formula? I put some in the pantry.”

 

“Of course darling,” Anne said, leaving the room to make it.

 

Regression could last from hours to days, so there was no telling how long his boy would be like this. Harry pondered if they would be able to get back to London alright if Louis regressed. He tended to sleep more in this state, so perhaps he’d sleep during the entire car ride if they did go back home.

 

Harry felt rather foolish for not expecting something like this to happen. His own mum, who was not a caregiver, had put the pieces together before he had.

 

Half and hour later, Louis fell asleep after finishing his bottle. After making sure he was tucked safely into the portable crib, Harry was able to put his full focus on his other little. While Louis wouldn’t be able to understand him properly right now, he could at least fix the problem with his other boy.

 

“Niall love, can Daddy have a little chat with you?” Harry asked, drawing his Irish baby’s attention away from the television where the Berenstain Bears is playing. Niall, still as good as ever, obediently left his show and came over to Harry, who pulled the little into his lap.

 

“Now sweetheart, you know that both you and Louis are my best little babies in the world, don’t you?” He questioned.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Niall answered, his blue eyes lighting up as he chewed his shirt sleeve.

 

“So you must know that even though I love Levi lots and lots, he’s still Auntie Gemma’s baby? I have you and Louis as my own special babies, and that’s just the way I like it.”

 

“But Daddy,” Niall scrunched his nose up, trying to figure out his words. “Levi is different.”

 

“You’re right angelcake, he is different.” Harry agreed. “He’s only a biological baby right now. He’s going to grow up big and strong one day, unless he ends up being classified as a Little like you and Louis.”

 

“But don’t you want a baby in your tummy?”

 

“What?” Harry asked, biting his lip to conceal a grin. “No Niall, I don’t want a baby in my tummy. I already have my two babies, don’t I?”

 

The little smiles a little shyly. “Yeah Daddy, you do.”

 

Harry kisses his lightly freckled nose. “That’s right baby. I love you and Louis more than anything in the whole wide world.”

 

“I love you too Daddy,” Niall told him earnestly, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry.

 

“Alright, go finish watching your show love. When we can pick a book out to read, how does that sound?”

 

The more Harry pondered it, the more he understood why Louis had regressed. He had been amused at the whole aspect of the boys meeting a biological baby, and he hadn’t thought about the potential consequences that would result from such a thing.

 

There would be plenty of time to get to know his nephew in the future. Biological babies were fun, sure, but Harry wouldn’t trade his own boys for anything in the world. He was going to spend the rest of the day with his focus solely on his two littles, who were easily the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

* * *

_If you enjoy this series, check out some Day by Day, Night by Night stuff on my tumblr[here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/tagged/Day-by-Day-Night-by-Night)! _

_I also love answering questions or having discussions about this series, so please don't be shy and come onto tumblr to send me an ask or message!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd highly appreciate any comments or feedback! In fact, it'd probably help me heal a little faster! ;)
> 
> Thanks all for reading!


End file.
